rtptes_do_what_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
RyanThePurpleTankengine123's Stories
Hi! RyanThePurpleTankengine123 here! These are some stories that I have made up in my head before, I have never been able to actually use them. So I will post them here! Mid Sodor Stories - Part 1 These stories are set in an alternate timeline of the Mid Sodor Railway, and the railway never closes, and smudger is never boxed up behind a shed anyway, Smudger And Proteus is chapter one of this series. Chapter 1: Smudger And Proteus Once Upon a time, long ago, There was a little railway on the island of Sodor. It was called The Mid-Sodor Railway. There were a few engines on this railway, They were all Narrow Guage, Their names were: * Duke - Was the oldest and wisest. he was named after his grace, The duke of Sodor. * Proteus - a little yellow engine who is overconfident and dismissive but has a caring side. * Albert - A little engine who is very rude sometimes, this has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with duke and proteus but on occasion is very kind. * Smudger - a very bouncy engine who can be rude most of the time. but he has a caring side somewhere in him... One day Smudger had derailed, as usual. "You Should be careful Smudger!" Said Duke. "Listen DUKEY! Who Worrys about a few spills?" Protested Smudger. "We Do here!" Answered Duke. Smudger Decided to be a cheeky little brat again, and laughed. The Next Day The Engines Were Laughing About Smudger "Har Har. I Heard That Was Your 100th Accident Smudger!" Chuckled Albert "How Did It Happen This Time?" Asked Proteus "Uh, I, Well, Um..." He stuttered Albert And Proteus laughed Proteus Teased Smudger Most Of All, And Smudger Didn't Like It! "I'll Show you, Proteus!" Said smudger under his breath. A Few Days Later, Smudger Had Thought up a plan, to teach proteus, He Place Some Trucks In Front Of An old bridge, He Knew That proteus Would Come Along That route... That Night, Proteus came along the route. His lamp shining like magic In The Dark. He Saw the trucks, He Applied His Brakes but By then it was too late! he crashed off the bridge and into the Swamps Below... "Craaaaaaaap!" His lamp had come loose And fallen off. There was A creaking sound. Then suddenly all The other engines Appeared, they had hear Proteus's yell. There Was Suddenly a great Gush Of Wind. "What The..." Said Duke Then The Lamp Flickered On, and Off, Off And On. Then The Lamplight, Died Out, Completely. This Became The Legend of proteus, and his magic lamp, but proteus falling into The Swamps below was never part of the legend... A Few Months later Smudger had achieved 300 Accidents! Finally He Owned up. "It was me" "Sorry?" Said Albert "What Are you talking about!?" Questioned Duke "I put those Trucks There So Proteus would have that accident." Said Smudger Miserably. "Why Would you do such a thing!" Yelled Duke "I Was Upset With Him!" He answered "You're A Very Mean Engine!" Said Albert Albert and duke were no longer friends with Smudger, they were cross with him! A Few Years Later Two New Engines Arrived, but that's another Story... Chapter 2: Stewart, Falcon and Smudger Years had gone by, Smudger Had Achieved 100,000,0 Accidents, he was still very accident prone. One day As usual, smudger had crashed. AGAIN "Will you stop crashing for the entertainment of the readers!! We have a script to stick to here!" Said Duke "Oh my god Duke you're so annoying!" Said Smudger, he was very annoyed. "That's very funny coming from Mr I-like-to-crash-all-the-time-cause-I'm-a-little-green-fool-who-doesn't-stick-to-the-rules" said Duke. "We have Two new engines Arriving tomorrow, don't make yourself look like a fool, first impressions Smudger, And Get it out of your head that you need too crash all the time" Advised Duke "I can't help my crashes!" Complained Smudger" The next morning Smudger And Albert Woke up. On a siding! In their places were the two new engines Duke Had been Crapping on about. "They've Stolen our places!" Said Albert "What sons of b-" "Oy!" Interrupted Albert "We have to keep this PG Smudger!" Said Albert. "Sorry" said Smudger Albert and Smudger Argued With the new Engines All morning until finally the new engines agreed and left to find other spots. Chapter 3: Stardust Every 100 years, stardust rains down on the island of sodor in the form of little rocks called starbits. Engines would collect these rocks in trucks. Then they would all meet up together. The starbits would all crash together, and make an explosion, sending 5 little silver stars. The engines would reunite these stars, and then. They would form a Power star. Engines would look for more Starbits, make more power stars, and then. They would form a Grand Power Star. It was a beautiful sight that would only happen every century... The engines of the mid-Sodor railway were working when. "Clunk!" "Ow!" Said Smudger "Who threw A rock at me!" "Clunk-clunk-clunk" "Whoever is throwin' rocks at me, Stop!" Said Smudger, Angrily. "The Sky Is Falling down!" Yelled Stewart "The Sky isn't falling down you idiot!" Said Falcon "It's raining" said Albert. "It's raining. Rocks!" He exclaimed. "They look like Bits of star!" Said Smudger "They Do actually" said Duke "Everyone, hide!" Said Duke "The might dent us!" Said Stewart The Rocks Started To rain down hard! "Hide Everyone!" Said Falcon "That's Exactly what we're doing!" Said Smudger Everyone hid. A few days later, they finally left the shed, all the bits were gone. "Well, that was sudden!" Said Stewart. Chapter 4: A Fallen Warrior "Earthquake!" Yelled Stewart The ground started to rumble, cracks were appearing in the ground! The engines puffed away as fast as they could "Run away!" Yelled Duke "Hurry!" Yelled Falcon! "The earthquake is catching up!" The track then broke under Duke! "Urghh!" Said Duke "Oh no." Said Smudger "Duke!" Smudger Reversed as quickly as possible "Leave me! Save yourself!" Exclaimed Duke. "No!" Said Smudger "I have to save you!" He switched tracks, and then buffered up behind Duke. He pushed and pushed, but his wheels kept slipping. Then. He knew what to do, even if it Ment sacrificing himself to save Duke. He Reversed and gave a big Shove! "Oof!" Said Duke, But he was back on track Duke Then noticed. "You're derailed!" Duke said. "There's nothing you can do! Go!" The falling ground was coming closer and Closer to Smudger. Duke started to puff away but then he slowed down and looked behind him. "Don't worry, Duke" he said calmly "I will find a way back" he said with a smile. CRACK! The ground split, and fell under Smudger. Duke Raced off. He knew that Smudger, Was gone. Mid Sodor Stories - Part 2 Category:RyanThePurpleTankengine123's pages Category:DWYW Pages